Tōtōsai
is an elderly swordsmith yōkai specialising in the demonic, who forged Tessaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of his old friend, the Inu no Taishō. He spends most of his time at his forge inside a volcano, but sometimes travels elsewhere on a flying three-eyed ox named Mō-Mō. In the Story Before the Story Totosai created Tessaiga for Inu no Taisho, at his request, granting the blade the power to steal abilities from those it fells. When Inu no Taisho defeated Shishinki and gained the deadly Meido Zangetsuha technique, Totosai complied with his wish of seperating the technique from the blade and into another part of Tessaiga; this blade could bring back a dead person once and send all the undead back to the afterlife. Totosai considered calling this new wepaon the "Coffin Cheater", but Inu no Taisho prefered to call the blade "Tenseiga". He also learned Inu no Taisho believed Sesshomaru would come to manifest his own weapon, the Bakusaiga; however, it would test him to see if he was worthy of it. Evolution of Tessaiga Arc Totosai is commissioned by Sesshomaru to create a sword that rivaled Tessaiga; however, he instead flees with Myoga, who infroms him Inuyasha had once used the Wind Scar. Believing that Inuyasha could protect him from Sesshomaru, Totosai met with him, testing Tessaiga to see what had bcome of it. To his sorrow, he found the blade was full of nicks and wondered if Inuyasha had been using it to chop down trees. After revealing his identity, Totosai saw Sesshomaru had come after him; he had the brothers fight briefly before creating a ring of fire to allow him and Inuyasha's group to get to safety. After sharpening Tessaiga for Inuyasha, Totosai took off to go back home; however, Sesshomary returned, this time with a dragon's claw. Totosai watched in amazementy as Inuyasha invoked the Wind Scar willingly and Tenseiga teleported Sesshomaru to safety. Leaving for home this time, Totosai realised "that cunning old hound" made it so fighting for Tessaiga would be pointless. Inuyasha later brings the broken Tessaiga to him for repairs. Totosai toke one of Inuyasha's fangs to use as a bridge to bond the pieces back together. After three days, Totosai went to give Tessaiga back to Inuyasha, encountering his old apprentice Kaijinbō ; he had been possessed by the evil blade Tokijin, created from the fangs of Goshinki, the demon whose fangs broke Tessaiga to begin with. When Kaijimbo was destroyed by Tokijin's evil, he explained to Inuyasha that Tessaiga had become heavy because the fang he used to repair it was Inuyasha's which had not yet caught up to Inu no Taisho in power. When Sesshomaru came to claim Tokijin, Totosai provided another distraction by creating a wall of fire. After Inuyasha had gone through numerous transformation due to his demon blood, Totosai received a visit from him and saw that his human heart was suffering from this; Inuyasha feared going after even Kagome if he lost control again. Totosai sent him to the Valley of Ryūkotsusei, to slay the demon Inu no Taisho put under seal. Totosai later met the rest of Inuyasha's group met up with him and Totosai explained the task he sent Inuyasha to do. However, when Ryukotsei was awoken by Naraku breaking the seal on him, Totosai blamed Inuyasha. He and the others watched in amazement as Inuyasha fought against his demon blood and successfuly used the Backlash Wave to kill Ryukotsei. Totosai was even more amazed to learn Inuyasha thought the Ultimate Technique of Tessaiga was a new trick he put in it. Lending Assistance Inuyasha later came to him, seeking a way to break Naraku's barrier. However, Totosai accidently tricked him into preparing a bath for him. Myoga later told him that Inuyasha would most likely kill him for the trickery. Revealing the ruse, Totosai was whacked on the head; however, as a reward for the hard work, Totosai was going to reveal killing the barrier gaurdian of the bat demons would grant Tessaiga the power to break barriers; he sent Myoga to pass this on to Inuyasha. After Sesshomaru had felt concern for the death of Kagura, Totosai was summoned by Tenseiga; he also noticed that the Tokijin was no more.Totosai demanded Tenseiga back, saying that since Sesshomaru's heart now had compassion, he was ready to handle the Meido Zangetsuha. Revealing what the technique did, Totosai left Sesshomaru to perfect the Path to the Underworld it created. Inuyasha later came to him, asking about a blade called Dakki. Totosai wa ]]rned Inuyasha that losing to the true blade (the broken one that Inuyasha was having him examine was a fake) would reduce Tessaiga to a useless rusty blade (most likely unable to surpress the demon blood in him ever again). When Inuyasha succeeded in destroying Dakki and gaining its power to steal demonic energy, Totosai was sougyht out again; he revealed Tessaiga heated up when drawing in demonic energy to warn Inuyasha to let go of it before a backlash of energy could kill him. Totosai sent Inuyasha to train with the Great Holy Demon Spirit to learn how to detect demon vortexes. Knowing Sesshomaru would eventualy find out the truth about Tenseiga and the Meido Zangetsuha, Totosai prepared to move, only to find Sesshomaru sending part of his home to the Underworld with a Meido. Totosai revealed that it was true he created Tenseiga to house the Meido Zangetsuha; he was then surpised Sesshomaru had figured out that since the technique had now been mastered, Tessaiga could now reabsorb it lost power. Creating a ring of fire to block Sesshomary from sending a Meido at him, Totosai told Sesshomaru that since his thoughts are clouded, he cannot learn what Inu no Taisho's long-term plan was. Totosai then barely avoided the Meido that swallowed most of his home. When Tenseiga and Tessaiga clashed, Totosai appeared before Inuyasha's group and Jaken and Rin, using Mo-mo as a movie projector to show them the battle between the blades. Totosai became amazed that Inuyasha realised Tessaiga's will so fast; however, he bluntly said there was no way for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to escape the Path to the Underworld. However, he was proven wrong when Tenseiga (which had been broken on Tessaiga, but reapaired itself) guided Inuyasha into using the Meido to lead him and Sesshomaru back to the World of the Living. Totosai later sensed that Bakusaiga would soon appear and took off, arriving at the battle between Sesshomaru and Magatsuhi. He watched as Bakusaiga appeared in Sesshomaru's new left arm. He explained Inu no Taisho's belief and why Bakusaiga hadn't appeared until then. He created a sheath for the deadly blade and explained to Inuyasha that Magatsuhi could only be cut down by Tenseiga. As everyone fought inside Naraku's body, Totosai watched on with Myoga, explaining that Meido Zangetsuha would soon evolve to match Inuyasha's fighting style. The Meido soon did, turning into blades that severed objects just like a blade would and sucking them into the afterlife. Three Years Later Totosai remains at his volcanic home, allowing Myoga to stay with him. Flying on Mo-mo, Totosai meets up with Kohaku, whose on Kirara, giving a new weapon - "it's a bit heavy." Before parting ways, Totosai asked Kohaku if he visted Sango from time to time, only to hear he finds it too crowded at her house. Appearance Totosai takes the appearance of a scranky old man. He has huge eyes that are always seen wide open (unless expressing emotions); he has black irises. Balding, Totosai has what remains of his hair tied in a topknot. He has a thin beard at the end of his chin with a moustache that's (seemingly) shaved in the middle. He wears a green hoari with black horizontal strikes on it, with matching hakama. Like Rin and Inuyasha, Totosai goes barefoot. Personality Totosai could be desribed as eccentric or simply insane/senile. At some times, Totosai acts like he's suffering from alzhemier's by claiming not remember things that have happened to avoid being punished. He loves to poke fun at others, even though with Inuyasha, he usually ends up with a whack to the head. When it comes to the blades he crafts, Totosai is protective of them, even wanted to end Tessaiga's suffering at Inuyasha's hands by melting it into cutlery (during his first meeting with Inuyasha). He cannot stand crafting blade through or for evil methods, banishing his apprentice Kaijimbo for killing ten innocent children to make a demonic sword. He is greatly concerned for his life, knowing that Sesshomaru and other demons will kill him if he doesn't comply with their demands. Powers and abilites Master Swordsmith: Totosai has created numerous blades in his time, being able to craft them with any ability that is within his power to grant. He can lock/unlock powers in the blades, such as in Tenseiga's case. Totosai has also been seen repairing Miroku's staff (in the second movie credits) and Hiraikotsu (after Kaijimno cut it in half). Communication with Swords: Totosai has been seen to hear the "voices" of blades, saying Tessaiga was singing a sad song because of how Inuyasha weilde it. He can also be summoned by them, such as when Tenseiga summoned him to Sesshomaru due to the increased compassion in the daiyokai's heart. When Bakusaiga was about to appear, Totosai heard numerous pieces of metal in his workshop vibrating, hinting he can communicate with blades he knows about. Pyrokenesis: Totosai is able to breath fire to help him with forging blades, and make it erupt from the ground with a strike of his hammer. Not very powerful on its own, it does prove useful with dealing with the living dead (seen in movie three). Enhanced Eyesight: At any time he chooses, Totosai can see the battles his blades are in. However, he has only shown this ability once in True Heir, where he is able to use Mo-mo like a movie projector to show others the battle between Tenseiga and Tessaiga. Relationships Inu no Taisho An old friend of the Great Dog Demon, Totosai turned one of the fangs belonging to his friend into the mighty Tessaiga at his request, After the blade gained the power of the Meidō Zangetsuha from Shishinki, Totosai complied with Inu no Tiasho's desire to seperate and seal the technique into a new blade born of Tessaiga, the Tenseiga. When Inu no Taisho died, Totosai mourned his death along with Myoga and Saiya. Myoga Totosai is also an old friend to Myoga the flea demon. He often teases Myoga about running away from danger, but allows him to stay with him when he's not out-and-about, looking for Inuyasha. Myoga also sometimes serves as his messenger, telling Inuyasha of tasks he needs to accomplish to master new powers Tessaiga has gained. Inu no Taisho's sons Totosai would often meet with Inuyasha when he experienced a problem with Tessaiga. However, he grealy dislikes how Inuyasha treats the blade like a wooden club and badly nicks it. He has a great lack of confidence in the half-demon's ability to understand the will of Tessaiga, but none the less assists when he deems it neccassary. As Inuyasha is not that bright, Totosai often has to explain a great deal about Tessaiga and what tasks Inuyasha needs to complete in order to master new abilites. Lacking any fear of Inuyasha (as Inuyasha doesn't like to take lives), Totosai often make wise-cracks that result with him receiving a whack to the head in response. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru causes Totosai great fear, forcing him to go on he run when he is asked to make a sword that rivaled Tessaiga. However, he knows that the Bakusaiga exists in Sesshomaru and does his best to help him overcome the blade's test to see if Sesshomaru is worthy of it. Beforehand, he reforged Tenseiga, unlocking the Meido Zangetsua for the blade of the underworld because Sesshomaru had felt concern for another who died. He makes a sheath for Bakusaiga once it is created, making it match the blade's handle. Creations * Tessaiga * Tenseiga * An unnamed weapon for Kohaku * A sheath for the Bakusaiga * A knife with a smily for Saiya. Category:Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Male Category:Sengoku Characters